The Reunion
by Am I Missing
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Its been 15 long years since the gang last saw eachother. At the 15 year reunion newand old romances, fights and friendships ignite. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I love the idea of all the Degrassians meeting up again later in life so I decided to write a reunion fic! NOTE: Some spoilers for future episodes included.  
  
Liberty Van Zant sat in her office finishing the invitations to Degrassi Community School's 15 year reunion.  
  
'Dear Degrassi Alum: Its been 15 long years since we last saw each other! Come back and see old friends. and enemies! Date: April 5th Time: 8:30-12:30 Dress: Black tie RSVP: (657)555-3243  
  
"There!" she said hitting the print icon and waited as the invites printed out.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
Ashley Kerwin maneuvered her car into her driveway and parked. Turning the car off and grabbing her black canvas bag she jumped out and walked to her mailbox. She pulled out the small stack of mail and went inside her apartment. She threw her bag and mail on the counter and went to the fridge and pulled out a diet coke. She took a sip and went over to the counter and sorted through the mail. "Cosmo.bill.bill. What's this?" She asked herself picking up a small crème colored envelope with 'Ms. Ashley Kerwin,' written in black calligraphy. She opened it and read the invitation. "Oh wonderful," She sighed sarcastically, "It's all I've been waiting for."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Craig Manning was developing some photos in his darkroom. He dipped a picture into the chemicals and then hung it up on a line of pictures. He sighed. Being a photographer for hire was not as artistic as he had imagined it to be. Sure, every once in awhile he'd land a killer job but most of the time he was snapping shots for Ladies Home Journal or Maxim. How artistic, eh?  
  
Craig stepped out of his darkroom and the afternoon sun made his eyes ache. He covered his eyes and went into his kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Craig heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. The mailman was standing in the hall outside his apartment with a package and his mail.  
  
"You Craig Manning?" The mailman asked. Craig nodded. "This is yours," the mail man handed him the package and mail.  
  
"Thanks," he said taking the package. Craig set it on his table and opened it. It was the new Digital Camera he had ordered. After fiddling with it for ten minutes he looked through his other mail. On top there was a tiny envelope. He ripped it open and looked at it quizzically. "Alright."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ashley grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ellie's number.  
  
"Hello?" Ellie answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hey, El," Ashley said cradling the phone and flipping through her new Cosmo.  
  
"Ash, hey, what's up?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Nothing. did you get one of those invitations to the reunion?" She asked Ellie.  
  
"Oh yeah, I did."  
  
"Are you gunna go?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I mean its not everyday we get to see those who were jerks to us our whole high school lives!" Ellie joked.  
  
"So Marco is going?" Ashley asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I miss him what can I say? Ever since he moved to New York we hardly see each other."  
  
"I know! How are Marco and Tom?" Ashley asked, referring to Marco's boyfriend of four years.  
  
"They're good," Ellie said.  
  
"That's good. How's the show coming?" Ashley asked. After Caitlin O'Brien decided to quit her show and move onto something else Ellie took over as executive and star.  
  
"It's coming. We have the new layout done. You'll love it."  
  
"Cool. Well I have to go. I have to go over some tapes from today," Ashley said.  
  
"Okay, see you."  
  
Ashley clicked off her phone and looked at a picture in her magazine. It was of a woman standing out in a forest wearing a really gorgeous dress and it was a simple picture but it was very good. It said a lot very subtly. Ashley turned the photo on its side to see the photographer. Photograph by: Craig Manning. Ashley took in a sharp breath of air and slammed the magazine shut. That was the one reason Ashley was not looking forward to go to the reunion. Ashley squeezed her eyes closed and remembered:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ashley was sitting in the makeup chair while this girl in 9th grade, Manny Santos or something, was doing her makeup.  
  
"I'm so excited. Craig and I have been working so hard on this song," Ashley said, playing with the hem of her new t-shirt, a Christmas gift from Craig.  
  
"Uh huh." Manny said. She seemed a little reserved.  
  
Ashley's eye caught something shiny around Manny's wrist. She grabbed Manny's wrist and couldn't believe her eyes. This was the bracelet she had seen in Craig's garage!  
  
"Where'd you get this?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Umm just from a guy I've been seeing," Manny said and pulled her wrist away.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Oh. uh you don't know him." She said and turned away.  
  
"Is it Craig?" Ashley asked. Manny looked at Ashley in the mirror.  
  
"He didn't want me to tell you. he didn't want you to be upset. with how you guys just broke up and-"  
  
"We didn't break up," Ashley said, not believing her ears.  
  
"Ashley! Craig! You're on." Someone yelled. Ashley stood up and walked like a zombie to the stage. Craig put his hand on her back and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ready?" Ashley moved away from him and sat down.  
  
Craig began to strum their song on the guitar Ashley had given him. Soon Ashley's part started. "Ash. c'mon." Craig whispered.  
  
Ashley stood up and WHACK! smacked Craig across the face. Ashley ran offstage and into the hall. Craig paused for a second then ran after her, guitar in tow.  
  
"Ashley, wait!" He yelled and ran after her. Ashley froze then turned to face him.  
  
"Did you think I'd never find out?" She asked, hatred bubbling through her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You and Manny? You think I'd never find out?"  
  
"Ash. please." Craig pleaded. Ashley walked up to Craig and grabbed her grandfathers guitar and walked away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*End Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ashley's eyes felt hot and she wanted to cry. Even all these years later Ashley knew what she had true, strong feelings for Craig. They were undeniable.  
  
After that experience Ashley almost forgave Craig, until she found out he had gotten Manny pregnant. Manny did abort the pregnancy but it was one of the hardest times she ever had, realizing the man she loved impregnated someone else.  
  
Ashley collected herself and grabbed her bag. She walked into her office and grabbed all the tapes from her bag. Ashley decided that after her experience with E and helping Ellie get over her cutting Ashley decided she wanted to become a teenage therapist.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Emma was sitting in her living room watching The Lion King with her daughter, Marissa. Emma was laughing as her daughter danced to 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' when her husband, Chris, walked in.  
  
"Hey, hun, hey, princess," Chris Sharp said picking up his daughter and spinning her around.  
  
"Chris put her down! She'll get sick!" Emma laughed. Chris put Marissa down and came over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"And how are you?" Chris asked, touching Emma's pregnant stomach.  
  
"I'm fine," Emma said, smiling into Chris' eyes.  
  
"Hey, look what came today," Chris said pulling out two envelopes out of his back pocket. One addressed to, "Ms. Emma Nelson," and one to, "Mr. Christopher Sharp." Emma looked quizzically at Chris and opened the envelope.  
  
"Oh, Chris, I'm not sure if we should go." Emma trailed off.  
  
"Emma, we should! It will be fun. We can have Jack baby-sit and we'll have a great time!" Chris said catching Emma's mouth with his own.  
  
"Oh. fine. I guess."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that. Next will probably Toby, JT, Spinner, Paige and the rest of the gang. It was weird when I realized Jack would be 17 so he could baby-sit! How weird!  
  
Please, pleaser R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone who reviewed for my first chapter: THANK YOU! I LOOOVVVEEE YOU! Flattery is a really great boost! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Degrassi or Degrassi the Next Generation. I do own the plots.  
  
Toby Isaacs tapped his computer keys rhythmically. He was formatting his new video game. Over the years Toby had become a very successful video game creator. It was a dream came true. "Toby! Come here!" His girlfriend, Aimee called.  
  
"Yeah. hold on," Toby yelled, saving his program. He pushed back in his chair and walked into his kitchen where Aimee was standing in the kitchen looking at the mail. "Yeah?"  
  
"Here, this came for you. It looks like an invitation to something." Toby picked up the envelope and tore it open.  
  
"It's an invite to my high school reunion." He said, looking up at Aimee.  
  
"When is it?" She asked, looking at their calendar.  
  
"April 5th," He said.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Paige Michelchuck sat in the makeup chair as a makeup artist for Channel 7 Toronto Daily News fixed her up for the 2:00 show.  
  
"Paige, this just came for you!" Her assistant, Becky said, handing her the small envelope that you have undoubtedly become annoyed with.  
  
Paige opened it and pulled out the card with the information on it.  
  
"Oh! My high school is having a reunion!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gavin 'Spinner' Mason was on his day off from work. He had, oddly enough, become a teacher and it was the most rewarding experience in the world. His wife, Kelly, was also a teacher. They met at a seminar and were joined at the hip ever since. They had two children Bryant and Deirdre.  
  
"Daddy, I got the mail!" Deirdre cried running into the kitchen, waving the stack of mail above her head.  
  
"Good job, sweetheart," Spinner said, pulling her up on his lap and taking the mail from her. He flipped through it and came across a small envelope. Tearing it open and reading it he laughed, "Alright!" He said, ala Spinner.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
JT Yorke was in his office, working on his next comedy set. JT had followed his dreams and become a comedian. He was still sort of underground but began his first comedy tour recently.  
  
"JT. mail," His roommate Charlie called.  
  
"Coming, coming." JT stood up and stretched. He went out into the kitchen where his roommate was eating cereal. Charlie chucked the envelope at JT's head.  
  
"Thank you, Cro-Mag," JT said sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome," Charlie said, not catching the sarcasm. JT sighed at his stupid roommate. JT opened it and scanned it briefly. "Well what was it?"  
  
"Why do you care?" JT asked.  
  
"Is it a love letter?" Charlie teased. 'He really has the sense of humor of a 3rd grader' JT thought.  
  
"Yeah. From your mom," JT said and walked away. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Jimmy Brooks pulled at his tie, sighing. He was on his break and decided to grab some leftovers in his apartment for lunch rather than go to McDonalds for the billionth time. Jimmy grabbed his mail on the way to his apartment and flipped through it. He picked up the small white envelope and opened it. "Hmm," Jimmy said.  
  
Jimmy flipped open his cell phone and called Hazel.  
  
"Law offices of Hazel Aden-Philips," Hazel's voice filled his ears.  
  
"Haze. guess what I just got," He said.  
  
"Well from your usual lunch habits I'd say a double cheeseburger and fries," she joked.  
  
"Har har," He said, "No, an invitation to our high school reunion."  
  
"Really? Wow. I haven't even thought of hardly anyone in awhile. well except you and Paige of course."  
  
"Well time to start thinking again..." Jimmy laughed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sean Cameron rubbed his hands on the oilcloth hanging from his jeans. He slammed down the hood of the car he was working on and sighed. Sean was the co-owner of Cameron Auto-body, an auto-body he owned with Tracker. He left the garage and stepped outside. The sun was really bright and he shadowed his eyes and walked to the mailbox. He pulled out the mail and went inside his house.  
  
Tracker was talking on the phone and writing something in the auto-body records.  
  
"Yes, yes. okay that's great. Goodbye," Tracker was saying, then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Sean asked, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator.  
  
"It was Carl. He's giving us a deal on the mufflers," Tracker said. Sean nodded, sipping his beer and looking through the mail. He pulled out the small envelope and ripped it open. He pulled out the card. Sean lost thought for a second. "Earth to Sean?" Tracker asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. It's an invitation to my high school reunion," Sean said shrugging. Tracker smiled.  
  
"And you just lost your thoughts in ideas of seeing Ms. Ellie Nash again, eh?" Tracker asked, laughing. Sean felt his cheeks flame.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Manny sat at her computer playing solitaire. "Ms. Santos, how is that report coming?" Her boss, Michael asked. Manny Xed out of the game and handed him a folder.  
  
"Here, Mr. James," She said and gave him a coy smile.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Santos. By the way, before I forget, this came for you but was delivered in my office." He handed her the envelope and turned to walk about.  
  
"Oh my god he is so freakin' hot!" Manny said under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" Michael said turning around and smiling.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Manny said smiling and leaning down to give her boss a nice glimpse of cleavage.  
  
"Good," He said walking away. Manny opened the envelope and read the card. She took a sharp breath.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Manny was sitting on Craig's bed with her legs pulled up to her chest.  
  
"So you're pregnant?" Craig asked, staring at the floor.  
  
"Yes," Manny said, shaking her head.  
  
"If you want to have the baby I won't, you know, like abandon you or anything. We'll get back together."  
  
"Craig, that's stupid and you know it. I don't want to have a baby and definitely not with you. Not after you lied to me and proved that you can't do anything right!" Manny said, starting to yell.  
  
"Fine, Manny, if that's what you want then go get the friggen abortion!" Craig yelled.  
  
"Fine!" She jumped up and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*End Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Manny took a deep breath and picked up her phone to call the RSVP.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Terri was sitting on the floor of her house with her son, Matthew, on her day off. She was still doing some plus-sized modeling but also did plus- size fashion design on the side and her clothing line was extremely successful.  
  
Terri was laughing at her son as he had his toy truck fly over the moon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mail truck. She was expecting some fabric samples so she stood up.  
  
"Mattie, you stay right here. Mommy is going to get the mail." Terri walked outside to the mailbox. Her fabric samples were on the bottom of the pile of mail. On top was a small invitation-sized envelope. She pulled it all out and walked back inside. Matthew was still sitting on the floor with his toy cars. Terri sat on the couch and opened the invitation. Terri smiled and pulled out her PalmPilot to make sure she was free.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
grlEgrl- Thank you so much for your review! I really, really appreciate it!!!!!!!!  
  
DegrassiLover- Thank you! Soon enough update??  
  
phred doesn't like you- Phred doesn't like me? He totally led me on then. anyway I updated!!  
  
Alyssa- Thanks!  
  
political princess- Thank you! I continued!  
  
chocl8chps- Thanks for your review!!!  
  
bookdragon14- Thank you!  
  
Irish Rain- Jack is Emma's little brother. I think that is his name (I'm pretty positive at least). Hanks for reviewing!!!  
  
lovinUdeeply- Thanks for the review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. So the last two chapters were mostly the prolog so we know where everyone is and what they are doing. This chapter will be Ashley and Ellie shopping then the beginning of the reunion.  
  
Ashley fingered the light material of the dress. "Oh I don't  
know Ellie. don't you think it's a little too. daring?" Ashley asked,  
looking at the black dress with the plunging neckline Ellie has chosen  
to try on.  
  
"I guess you're probably right. I don't want to look like Manny  
Santos or anything," Ellie laughed. Ashley laughed along with her.  
"Oh!" Ellie exclaimed picking up black dress. "Ash this is so you!"  
  
"It is pretty." Ashley said.  
  
"Try it on," Ellie said, pulling Ashley's size off the rack. She  
handed it to Ashley and they went on to look at the next rack. Ashley  
began to muddle through the next rack. She saw one that completely  
reminded her of Ellie.  
  
"Hey Els, come look at this!" The dress was grey with straps. It  
was very vintage flapper looking and was short with different length  
cuts. Ellie looked up from the rack she was scouring then walked over.  
  
"That's cool," Ellie said, pulling it off the rack. "C'mon. lets  
go and try these on."  
  
Ashley stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was longer that  
it was when she was in 9th grade but she still constantly loved to put  
red, green, pink, purple or black highlights in it. Some things never  
change. Ashley and Ellie still had their penchant for punk rock music  
and rocker girl styles. Although they both had calmed down with it  
quite a bit. She threw the dress on and admired the way it hugged her  
perfectly. She stepped out of the dressing stall and waited in the  
hall for Ellie. Ellie pulled her door open and stepped out.  
  
"Ta da!" She said, spinning around to show off the dress to  
Ashley.  
  
"Els, that looks great!" Ashley admired the dress on Ellie. She  
looked great in it except for the long white scar that traced her arm  
from her shoulder to her elbow. Ellie felt Ashley's eyes on it.  
  
"My war wound," Ellie said, patting it, comically. Ashley  
frowned at Ellie. Ashley dealt with girls and boys who had the same  
problems as Ellie and even if Ellie could joke about it she couldn't.  
"Sorry. your dress is perfect on you."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah. it's awesome. Let's go buy these and we can go out and  
get some lunch." Ellie suggested, going back into the dressing room.  
Ashley nodded and went inside the dressing room to change into her  
clothes. Ellie and Ashley bought their clothes and got in Ashley's  
car, chatting about the reunion as they drove.  
  
"Marco said he had something to talk to me about. He said it was  
extremely important," Ellie said, overstressing the 'extremely.' "What  
do you think it could be?" She asked, chewing her thumbnail,  
absentmindedly. Ashley shrugged at gripped the steering wheel so hard  
her knuckles were white. "You don't want to see him do you?"  
  
"Would you?" Ashley asked, pulling into a parking spot at her  
and Ellie's favorite restaurant.  
  
"No, no I wouldn't," Ellie agreed.  
  
"I was- am- this close to getting over him," Ashley said,  
holding up her thumb and index finger up only a centimeter away from  
each other. "But now this," Ashley sighed as Ellie and she stood,  
waiting for the hostess to seat them.  
  
"For how many?" The hostess asked, eyeing Ellie's torn jeans.  
  
"Just us," Ellie said, smirking evilly at the hostess  
  
"Uh huh. there is a table this way," The hostess, leading them  
into the dining area. Ashley and Ellie sat at the table and studied  
the menu.  
  
"Hmm." Ashley said, studying the menu. "What are you having?"  
  
"What I always have. a cheeseburger," Ellie laughed. Ashley  
nodded. "Ash. just remember that you don't owe him anything. You don't  
have to talk to him, or even think about him if you don't want to,"  
Ellie said reassuringly.  
  
"I know. but I mean, its been almost 13 years within itself  
since we broke up and I'm still not over him. there is something weird  
about that."  
  
"You loved him," Ellie said, "There is nothing weird about  
that." Ashley sighed.  
  
"I don't want to love him anymore, El. I haven't had a healthy  
real relationship since him and now this is going to drudge up all  
those memories I don't want to go through again," Ashley said, shaking  
her head.  
  
"I understand," Ellie said. Ashley grinned wickedly at Ellie.  
  
"So. are you looking forward to seeing Sean, Nash?" Ashley  
asked. Ellie tried to glare at Ashley but the corner of her lip  
twisted into a smile.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said no?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then yes," Ellie said, laughing.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Craig grasped his drink in his hand, staring at it. Sean was  
talking about this bitchin' car he'd been fixing this afternoon.  
  
"Craig, earth to Craig!" Sean yelled, waiving his hand across  
Craig's face.  
  
"What? Oh." Craig said.  
  
"So. looking forward to seeing anyone in particular?" Sean  
asked, nudging Craig.  
  
"Shouldn't I ask you that question?" Craig asked, looking slyly  
at Sean.  
  
"Ah! Tracker gave me enough trouble about Ellie. Yes I want to  
see her. I loved her. I still even might. I don't know." Sean said,  
"I'm not letting this chance go to waste, at least. Now. what about  
you?"  
  
"What about me?" Craig asked trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"Are you looking forward to seeing anyone?" Sean said.  
  
"Sean." Craig said.  
  
"Craig, c'mon! You have to want to see one of them."  
  
"She's not going to want to talk to me so why bother?" Craig  
said, shaking his head.  
  
"So Ashley."  
  
"Yes Ashley. Of course Ashley. It's always Ashley." Craig said,  
slamming his fist down on the bar table.  
  
"Calm down," Sean said.  
  
"I'm sorry. but I screwed up my entire life. I want her back and  
I have for 13 years but she probably has moved on. or is even  
married!" Craig said, shivering at the thought.  
  
"She isn't married," Sean said, sipping his drink.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Ellie told me. We talked on the phone before I met you here.  
She said Ashley is all worried about seeing a certain ex of hers."  
Sean trailed off. Craig bit his lip and thought about all Ashley had  
gone through if she was even as half as still hung up about all of  
this as he was. "Look, Craig, maybe she'll give you another chance.  
it's worth a try. If I can do it so can you."  
  
A/N: Another chapter up! Thanks for everyone who reviewed number two!  
  
ChoHo- Thanks! I'm trying not to rush into the reunion. Too many  
people do. I want to reintroduce the characters before they meet  
again.  
  
Irish Rain- I dislike Manny greatly but don't worry about her. she's  
doing fine as you'll soon find out.  
  
Phred Doesn't Like You- YAY! I am LOVED by Phred!!!!!!  
  
Political Princess- No. Hazel is married to a guy named Josh Phillips  
and Jimmy is single. They are just really good friends.  
  
Chocl8teChps- You'll see who'll be with who late on!  
  
Icey Crystal- I updated!  
  
IDieInsideFromAllIFeel- I wrote more for you!  
  
SnowIllusion- Did I keep the flow going??  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey. once again thanks to everyone who reviewed. I did make a mistake with how Ashley and Craig said it was 13 years since they broke up- It's been 18. sorry! Now I may start the reunion. I may not I'm not sure. we'll see.  
  
Marco pulled his duffel bag up on his shoulder and put it on the counter for the airline clerk to check it. "So did you talk to Ellie?" Tom asked, hoisting his bag up next to Marco's.  
  
"Well I told her that we needed to talk but I don't want to scare her, you know?" Marco said, turning to face him.  
  
"That's fine. I'm just. excited I guess," Tom said grinning. He pushed a piece of hair out of Marco's eyes and gave him a quick kiss. Marco laughed.  
  
"Flight 546 to Toronto, Ontario is now boarding," A voice over the loudspeaker said.  
  
"Okay, let's go," Marco said, walking to the boarding area.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Manny smiled coyly over the candle lit on the table between her and her date for the evening, Theo Williams. "Manny, you're a fashion editor?" Theo asked her.  
  
"Well, I'm not an editor. yet. I am head of the fashion department of Urban Chic magazine. So what do you do again.? I'm sorry. I'm such a ditz." Theo smiled, Manny's old line had cemented another one.  
  
"I manage the Toronto Blue Jays," He said.  
  
"Wow. that's cool!" Manny said. Theo laughed.  
  
"Yes, very cool." Manny rubbed her foot against his leg. Theo's face turned slightly red then returned to normal color. "Say, after, um, this do you want to, um, head back to my apartment?" Theo asked.  
  
"Before the entrée? You certainly are the impulsive one, Mr. Williams." Manny joked. "Sure, I'd love to." Theo let out a breath.  
  
"Great!" Manny smiled. For some reason her thoughts drifted back the ninth grade.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Flashback\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
"So. you don't want to be friends anymore?" Emma said in disbelief.  
  
"Why would I want to be friends with a stuck-up prude princess like you?" Manny said, 'Oh my god. oh my god. what did I just say?'  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be friends with the school slut!" Emma said and ran out of the hallway they were standing in.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/End Flashback\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
"Um. Manny? Are you okay?" Theo asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, why?" Manny asked.  
  
"You were- you looked upset."  
  
"Oh. sorry I was just thinking about this thing I have to go to this weekend," She said, going back into "Sexy Manny" mode.  
  
"Oh? What is that?" Theo asked. Manny waved her hand at him.  
  
"Oh, just my high school reunion. No big deal," Manny said. "Would you like to go with me?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was the night of the reunion and Paige Michelchuk was busy getting ready. She had five bobby pins, held fast in her mouth and she was trying to get her long blond hair to tie into a bun.  
  
"Shit!" She swore as the bobby pins fell into the sink. She finally got it to stay and she moved on to her make-up. After about 20 years of doing her own make-up Paige was an expert. She paused for a second after she was finished to think for a second. The only person she wanted to see romantically was Spinner. They had broken up on equal terms but she never really wanted to not be without him. She pulled her dress out of her closet. It was black with a deep plunging neckline with a little chain of rhinestones across the center of the plunge. She pulled it on and double-checked her appearance, smiling she headed off to the reunion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ashley braided her hair and twisted it into a bun, leaving a few locks hanging down. She sighed and stared in the mirror. The moment, or night rather, of truth had finally come. Ashley applied some blush to her cheeks and lip-gloss to her lips and threw both things into her small clutch purse. She fell back on to her bed and lay there for a second, feeling the fear of seeing Craig again setting in. Ashley was no a coward. Nor had she ever been but this was a lot to ask for.  
  
"Its now or never," She whispered to herself and went out to her car.  
  
Ashley flipped her radio dial around until she found The Ramones singing about if you remember rock and roll radio. Ashley started singing along with the radio and drove to Ellie's house.  
  
Ashley parked and went into Ellie's apartment. Ellie was sitting on her coach looking through the 10th grade yearbook.  
  
"Hey, Els. Ready to go?" Ashley asked. Ellie looked up.  
  
"Look at this, Ashley." Ashley went over to the yearbook. It was a picture of Craig, playing his guitar in the gym with Ashley standing a few feet away from him with a look of intense love in both their eyes.  
  
"The song."  
  
"Yeah," Ellie said and closed the book. Do you still remember it? Ashley nodded.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/Flashback\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
Ashley stood at her locker and pulled the note taped to it off. 'A, meet me in the gym. Love, C.' Ashley sighed. She had broken up with Craig the night before because of his inability to say that he loved her. She knew he did but she wanted it to be validated before they had sex. Ashley pocketed the note and went to the gym. Craig was sitting on the stage and had his crappy little guitar in his lap.  
  
"No laughing, okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded, wondering why she was there. Craig started strumming his guitar and begin to sing:  
  
" Something 'bout the way you shine  
  
When the lights go out, I wanna make you mine  
  
Something 'bout the way it seems  
  
You're always here  
  
In my dreams  
  
When there's no one there  
  
No, I'm not scared  
  
But I'm in love...  
  
With you."  
  
Ashley felt tears spring to her eyes. "I love you too," She said.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/End Flashback\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*  
  
"Ellie, you are not leaving my side the whole night." She made her best friend promise. Ellie nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Ash, won't leave your side for a second," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's go, we're going to be late!" Ashley said and she and Ellie went on their way.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews- I appreciate them greatly! The next chapter DEFINETLY will have the reunion! Okay, bye-bye!  
  
DegrassiLover- I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
Irish Rain- It's from Ellie cutting herself. It was in the episode Whisper to a Scream.  
  
Good Golly Miss Molly- Yes he did, in the next episode (Accidents Will Happen or something like that) you find out. I just happen to like spoilers!  
  
Jennifer- Thank you!!!  
  
Chol8chps: hehe. thank you. Do you go on D.Tv? I recognize your handle.  
  
Jenny-Thank you!  
  
AMarcoNEtingGal- I put a little Marconess in there just for you!I couldn't put much or I'll give something big away!  
  
Look for the next chapter soon! 


End file.
